The End
Prologue (Liza) So this is how it ends. Far away from the people you love. From your family and friends. I guess this is how the story ends for everyone, right? Not every story has a happy ending. Not every story can end with the princess and prince getting married and having a family. Not every story... My story ends like every real story. Only one constant companion seems to follow around my story. And their name is Death. How it went down (Julia) I watch as Liza and the Doctor smile at each other. Liza then looks back down at her two twins, a boy and a girl. The Doctor leans down and picks up his daughter, wrapped in a purple blanket. He smiles at her and gently rocks her back and forth in his arms. I look at my watch. About ten minutes until the barrier between the dimensions close. Until I have to send her back or else I risk her dying right here and now. Liza starts coughing and I can see a little blood at the corner of her mouth. I keep telling myself that this will save her, keep her alive. The words start to flow from my mouth. The Doctor looks at me, shock in his face. He starts to walk towards me as Colin lunges forward towards me. However, by the time he has me pinned, Liza is already gone and her son lies on the ground. Colin moves and picks up her son and takes the girl from the Doctor as the Doctor starts to mess with the controls. The TARDIS lurches forward and suddenly, we stand still. The Doctor curses under his breath and messes with a few more controls. Suddenly, a hologram appears and Liza stands in the TARDIS. She looks around and when her eyes find mine, she looks ready to cry. "Julia? Why am I here?" The Doctor and Colin also look at me. I feel the tears, ready to burst from my eyes. I take a deep shaky breath to keep myself from crying. "I... I was told a spell, an incarnation. It would keep you alive but as a price... You... You had to go to a parellel dimension, away from your loved ones." The tears stream down my face and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out. "What!?!" she questions. She collapses to the ground and the Doctor kneels down also. "Liza," he says softly. She turns and looks directly at him. "Doctor... Can't you save me? Take me away from here?" He doesn't reply and she rubs her eyes. "Doctor... Please tell me you can." "Liza, now listen to me. You are strong, stronger than even you think. You must believe me, because it will help you survive there." "Doctor," she says and she starts to cry even more. "Doctor please. Why can't you save me? Please... You have to." "Don't you think that I would be there right now if I could? I would be there in a blink of an eye, and you of all people should know that I don't blink." She reaches out to touch him but he interrupts her. "You can't touch a hologram, Liza." Her hand pulls back and she looks down. "What should we name our children?" she asks calmly, though any average person could tell she was falling apart. "I want our son to be named Justin." "Justin," he says with a smile. "The girl should be named Elizabeth, after her mother." Liza smiles but then starts to cry harder. "I-I need you here Doctor... I need you and our children and Julia and Colin." "Your strong, Liza," he says. "Remember that. Alright? Be strong." He reaches his hand out for her hologram hand, even though both of them know that their hands can never touch. Liza also reaches out her hand. Right before their fingers can touch, she flickers until she completely disappears. A strangled cry comes from my throat and the tears are hot down my cheeks. Colin pulls at his hair before he kicks the TARDIS controls. The Doctor stares at where she had stood and as I look at him, I see tears. "I'm taking you both home," he says after wiping away the tears. He turns away from both Colin and I and I look over at his children. "What about Alex and.. Elizabeth?" I ask, holding back tears to try and act strong-ish. "I don't know, alright!?!" he questions, anger rising and bubbling over in his voice. I shrink back. Colin looks down at Alex and Elizabeth before walking to the rooms. "I'm going to make sure they fall asleep," he says softly. As the door closes behind him, the Doctor goes back to the controls. We star tto move and in the matter of seconds, we land. I walk to the door and open it. I'm standing in our house living room. I take a deep breath to keep from crying because I think of Liza. Colin walks up behind me before walking past me. I walk into the living room and look around. I'm about to ask the Doctor the date and time when I hear the TARDIS de-materializing. I turn around and watch as it disappears. Once gone, I start to cry. "This is all my fault." "No... No Julia. You were trying to keep her alive. That's all you wanted to do." Colin puts his arm around my shoulder. "But she's gone..." I look down. "Not in our hearts."